gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Always Communication
Always Communication (いつだってコミュニケーション Itsudatte Komyunikēshon) is the ending theme of the second season of the Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There! anime, it is first used from episode 13. It is sung by Risa Taneda, Hisako Kanemoto, and Nao Toyama as their respective roles in the anime. Lyrics |-|Japanese= そっと寄り添う肩　限りある時間　大切に 動く箱のなかで　弾ませた胸の音 願いごとは何かな？みんな叶えてくれる 全てを包んだ　緑色した光る星 準備出来たよ 遠く　とても遠く 歩いてきたよね　一緒に こころ　聞かせてみて 素晴らしい　この毎日に 遠い　世界にほら 期待と未来もあるから なみだ　流さないで 寄り道もたまにはいいね いつもあなただけは　ふざけてごまかすだけじゃなく なんの見返りすら　求めずに挑んでた 何かに　気づいてるの？ みんな惹かれていくよ 強がり　読書に　戦い　全部変わってく 準備できたら 出発さ　少しだけど 良くなるはずだね　もうすぐ 冒険が　心地いいよ 踏み出そう　新たな道へ 出発だ　あなたがいる 明日への　不安はあるけど わたしと　わたしたちの 始まりが　すぐそばにある たのみもしてない　おせっかい さっきまでのこと　嘘のようね めぐり逢えたの　魔法のよう 忘れずに 遠く　とても遠く 歩いてきたよね　一緒に こころ　聞かせてみて 素晴らしい　この毎日に 遠い　世界にほら 期待と未来もあるから なみだ　流さないよ 寄り道もたまにはいいね |-|Rōmaji= sotto yorisou kata kagiri aru jikan taisetsu ni ugoku hako no naka de hazumaseta mune no oto negaigoto wa nani kana? minna kanaetekureru subete o tsutsunda midoriiro shita hikaru hoshi junbi dekita yo tooku totemo tooku aruitekita yone issho ni kokoro kikasetemite subarashii kono mainichi ni tooi sekai ni hora kitai to mirai mo aru kara namida nagasanai yo yorimichi mo tama niwa ii ne itsumo anata dake wa fuzakete gomakasu dake janaku nan no mikaeri sura motomezu ni idondeta nanika ni kidzuiteru no? minna hikareteiku yo tsuyogari dokusho ni tatakai zenbu kawatteku junbi dekitara shuppatsu sa sukoshi dakedo yokunaru hazu dane mou sugu bouken ga kokochi ii yo fumidasou arata na michi e shuppatsu da anata ga iru asu eno fuan wa aru kedo watashi to watashi tachi no hajimari ga sugu soba ni aru tanomi mo shitenai osekkai sakki made no koto uso no you ne meguriaeta no mahou no you wasurezu ni tooku totemo tooku aruitekita yone issho ni kokoro kikasetemite subarashii kono mainichi ni tooi sekai ni hora kitai to mirai mo aru kara namida nagasanai yo yorimichi mo tama niwa ii ne |-|English= As our shoulders touch softly, we treat this time with care – Riding in a moving basket, the sounds of our hearts are so lively! What is it you’re wishing for? Everyone will help make it happen! Shining stars dressed in green, enveloping all! We’re ready to go! We’ve walked far, So far together! So let me hear your heart, Each and every one of these wonderful days! In that far off world, you see, Our hopes and futures lie, So dry your tears – It’s not so bad to take a detour every once in a while! You’re the only one who doesn’t just fool around or put things off; You seek new challenges without ever expecting a reward. Did you notice something new? Everyone gets pulled in to what you’re doing; Our attempts at courage… things we read about… battles we fight… everything begins to change! So once we’re ready to go- Let’s depart! Even if it’s only a bit, I feel things will get better soon! It feels so good to be on an adventure, So let’s step onward down a new path! It’s departure time! You’re here with me, And though I have my concerns about tomorrow, My new beginning, and everyone else’s too, Is lying right before us! The way you stick your head in things, not expecting anything in return, Makes everything bad that’s happened ’til now seem so unreal. What we’ve found here is like magic, And we’ll never forget it! We’ve walked far, So far together! So let me hear your heart, Each and every one of these wonderful days! In that far off world, you see, Our hopes and futures lie, So dry your tears – It’s not so bad to take a detour every once in a while! Gallery Always Communication Rory ver.jpg Always Communication Tuka ver.jpg Always Communication Leley ver.jpg Navigation Category:Music